Random Interview with Pluto
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: A stupid interview with Pluto of Team Galactic....


Random Interview with Pluto

_Yes, this is random. No plotline, kind of stupid, but...meh._

_Btw, Pluto is in Team Galactic. He appears in Pokemon Platinum (which I hope will come out to the U.S. soon...), and I hope you enjoy. And...italicized is my thoughts. Hehehe..._

* * *

Hi.

A lot of you people may not know me. I've been traveling across the main regions for a couple of years ago, ever since I was reinterested in pokemon.

Well, my name is Axletia Rosonetis. I'm your basic random pokemon trainer and ninja that works in the renowned Poke-TMZ. I've been in a lot of crap this past year. A few months ago I burnt down this certain person's television studio, and so I had to go in hiding for a few months so the F.C.C. couldn't try to track me down and imprison me in the Goldenrod Jail. (Which, by the way, isn't a very pretty scenery.)

But, now I'm back. Not in the game-show industry, because I'd get sued for sure. I'm in the interviewing business. I interview unsuspecting patrons of Sinnoh, and I get paid. Sometimes they throw things at me or threaten to kill me, but I'm a teenager. A psychotic, slightly mental, random teenager. Why the hell should I get scared ?

All right. Intro over. Let's get into the meat of things and try to find some idiot to interview.

We're in...Eterna City. Great. If I bump into Gardenia, then my day might as well be over. She has the ability to talk you nearly to death. It's pretty sad, actually. Her only friends are Roark the Retard, Candice, and that hippy-girl, Cheryl. So...yeah. I rather not continue this part of the conversation.

Ooh, look ! A depressing gray-haired guy with a sagging face ! And no, it isn't the retarded Professor Oak ! It's Pluto of Team Galactic, who is the oldest guy in their flippin' organization ! I'm going to interview this s.o.b. and make his life miserable !

I go over to Pluto and tap him on the shoulder. He's surprised, or drunk. I can't tell which. " Wh- (hic) Who the hell are yo (hic) you ?! "

_Drunk. That's pretty damn sad. You'd think this guy went to bingo, but he just has to be a depressing character, just like all of the other old guy in the four regions._

I shrug. " My friends call me Axy, but for you, it's Axletia. Or Miss Rosonetis. Or Butterfinger. Whichever you prefer. "

Pluto sweatdrops. " Okay, then. What the (hic) hell do you want with me, Rosonetis ?! "

" Damn, do you have to shout ?! I'm going to interview you, ask you a few questions. Try to answer them, okay ? "

" Meh. "

_Wow. What a flippin' spazbag. Not as bad as Giovanni, but still pretty bad._

" All right, then. How does Cyrus feel about you working in his organization ? "

_**" WHO THE HELL IS CYRUS ?! "**_

o.o " Uh, your leader...."

" Oh. Well, now that you mention it, he thinks I'm too old. Says that if I get injured the insurance policy won't cover me. "

" How old are you ? "

" Uh...how old is Rowan ? "

-blink- " Sixty....."

" Yeah...ten years older than that. "

_Pluto is seventy....wow. He has _no_ life._

" Okay, then. In the upcoming election, would you choose Llama or McBush ? "

-.- " I'm not that stupid. The llama, because the other guy has no brain. "

_Whoa. I'd expect an old bastard like him to vote for John McCain, but...I guess it's not that surprising._

" Right...how do you feel about pokemon ? "

Pluto let out a small gasp. A girly gasp. " O.m.g....they are sooo awesome ! I'm infatuated with every single one of them, but my favorite pokemon of all time is Igglybuff! "

o.o " I thought it was Rotom...."

" Nah, Rotom sucks. "

" That's not what your blog says...."

" Meh. He sucks. _**FLUFFY IS BETTEEEEEER ! "**_

I blink. He's seventy, and now he's telling me that he likes fluffy ? Oh, gee, I might vomit if this conversation continues. I better ask him a different question.

" Okay, Pluto. I have one last question for you. What is your favorite food ? "

He blinks and stares for a few minutes before squealing in a girly fashion. " _**PIE ! I LIKE PIEEEEEEEEE ! "**_

O.O " Dude...did you just say pie ? "

_**" PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! "**_

T.T " Ri_iiiight_....I'm going to leave now. Have fun with your....pie, Pluto. "

I slowly walk away from Pluto and write something down on my notepad. This was a totally interview, and I feel both frustrated and bewildered at the same time. I'm not one to get frightened often, but today was the day that I felt that icky feeling.

So folks, listen to my wording. If you see this guy down the street, don't make conversation with him. Throw things at him. Or burn him. Whichever you prefer.

All right, time to wrap this session up for today. I'm Axletia Rosonetis from Poke-TMZ and I wish you a happy Pluto-hurtin' day (or night, if you're a vampire).

End


End file.
